El Día que Midoriya Izuku Perdió sus Recuerdos
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, el héroe en proceso conocido como "Deku", llega a los dormitorios sin ningún tipo de recuerdo. Aunque todos intentan ayudarlo a su manera, su amigo de infancia, Katsuki, tiene problemas para hablar del pasado con él y prefiere evitarlo, sin embargo, esto solo causa que Izuku tenga mucha más curiosidad por conocerlo.


**El Día que Izuku Midoriya Perdió sus Recuerdos **

En la noche del jueves, Izuku Midoriya, mejor conocido como "Deku", perdió todo rastro de su memoria; no sabía dónde estaba, quienes lo estaba acompañando y mucho menos, quien era. Nadie sabe cómo fue, ni quien fue el responsable. Cuando había regresado de su entrenamiento, todos notaron que su comportamiento era similar al de un niño asustadizo, y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo malo había pasado. Rápidamente llamaron a Recovery Girl y otros profesores, pero ella no pudo hacer nada, tendrían que esperar a que otro profesional viniera a verlo.

Katsuki miraba la escena sin entender nada, todos estaban confundidos, preocupados, extrañados, pero él… Simplemente no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza. Verlo tan desorientado como un niño le causó un dolor en el pecho que no supo nombrar muy bien, no le gustaba para nada, pero de todas formas, todo lo relacionado a Deku nunca era algo bueno.

El profesor Aizawa dio la orden de que todos intentaran contarle cosas de su vida para ver si podía despertar algún recuerdo en él, junto a otras instrucciones, mientras él le comunicaría la situación a la madre, para igualmente pedir su ayuda. Una vez que se fue, se sintió una gran tensión y un nervioso Izuku se encontraba viendo para todos lados totalmente confundido.

—Hola, soy Uraraka Ochaco, solemos almorzar juntos —se presentó con una sonrisa siendo la primera en romper el hielo.

—H-hola...

Poco a poco, más de los alumnos se fueron presentando de igual forma, en un intento de hacerlo sentir más cómodo; aunque por su expresión parecía todo lo contrario, después de todo, siempre había sido alguien tímido por naturaleza.

—Podrías aprovechar esto para hablar bien con él, después de todo son amigos de la infancia ¿no? —sugirió Kaminari acercándose a Bakugou.

—Me importa una mierda —se levantó con enojo llamando la atención de todos, especialmente del afectado, quien se mostró más asustado que nunca.

Odiaba esto, odiaba sentir esa molestia cada vez que le daba esa mirada. ¿No se supone que sería el héroe número uno? Entonces ¿por qué se dejaba afectar por algo tan grave como eso? Simplemente era increíble, un debilucho así no lo vencería jamás… Toda la situación era jodidamente molesta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cualquiera que no conociera la situación, pensaría que Midoriya se volvió popular de repente. Siempre tenía a alguien acompañándolo por si "llegaba a perderse", ya fuera en el salón, los pasillos o incluso el baño; toda su clase estaba siendo un poco sobreprotectora, a decir verdad. En la mañana su madre había llegado para ver el estado de su hijo, y le dolió en el alma ver que no la reconocía, y aunque quiso luchar para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, los profesores lograron convencerla de que este ambiente era más propicio para su recuperación y seguridad, después de todo, aun no encontraban al culpable y sería un riesgo si volvía a aparecer. A pesar de eso, no podían interrumpir la programación de la escuela, así que Izuku tuvo que asistir a clases, aunque, debido a su situación, lo mantendrían al margen de actividades complicadas. Pero, se descubrió algo interesante ese mismo día, aunque Izuku perdió casi todos sus recuerdos, la información de lo que había aprendido en clases no, era como si toda su vida se hubiera borrado pero no los conocimientos que había adquirido; esto le ayudo a ganar más confianza para su recuperación.

En la hora del almuerzo, incluso algunas personas de otras clases, incluso los superiores, se acercaron a Midoriya al conocer su situación y ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria.

—Ja, solo miren la lamentable situación que tiene que pasar alguien de la clase 1-A, pero no me sorprende, por algo nosotros lo superamos por mucho y por eso no dudaremos en encontrar al villano que te hizo esto —Neito apareció con su típica sonrisa superior, con la idea de aprovechar este momento de "victoria".

—¿Es en serio? —Midoriya lo miró emocionado, y eso solo hizo que cierto sentimiento de culpa apareciera en el rubio.

—Ejem, me tengo que retirar en este momento, asuntos urgentes.

—Lo que quiere decir es que tienes nuestro apoyo —intervino Kendo dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego hablar un poco con él. Fue ahí cuando Izuku conoció sobre la competencia "amistosa" que llevaban la clase A y B.

.

.

.

Izuku se divertía bastante con las diferentes anécdotas, aunque seguía sintiéndose como otra persona, no el Izuku Midoriya del cual todos hablaban. Claro, al menos no había muerto o fue herido de gravedad, pero vivir una vida que solo tiene una hoja en blanco, es tan vacía como una vida de soledad. Se sentía culpable, todos le daban apoyo pero no parecía recordar nada ¡ni siquiera a su madre! Era frustrante, pero prefería ocultarlo antes que preocupar más a los demás.

Había algo que le daba bastante curiosidad, no sabía si era parte de sus recuerdos o algo innato, pero, tenía un interés en Katsuki Bakugou. Todos desde un principio mencionaban que son amigos de infancia, pero que suelen tener una rivalidad algo extraña, pero ¿entonces por qué lo evitaba y lo trataba como un extraño? Sin darse cuenta, adquirió un gusto culposo en observarlo. Quería hablarle, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad, ya que cuando se acercaba, este salía del lugar. La única vez que podían estar tan cerca era en clases, pero no le parecía apropiado interrumpir el tiempo de estudio por algo así. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ese chico? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Más tarde, durante uno de los entrenamientos, descubrió la respuesta: era alguien interesante. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía odiar a todos, y era alguien bastante gritón, pero aun así, demostraba un gran talento con su habilidad. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir viendo, ya que uno de los profesores, All Might, tenía algo importante que discutir con él con respecto a su poder.

En esa conversación le comentó como se conocieron y el poder que había adquirido, además de otros temas relacionados al One for All, pero como fue algo tan superficial, no supo si aclaró su mente o lo dejó más confundido.

De camino a su habitación, se encontró con Katsuki en el ascensor.

—¡Un momento, Bakugou-san! —el contrario le respondió con un chasquido ante esto.

El silencio fue incómodo.

—Ehm, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente, lo cual me parece extraño, ya que, ya sabes, todo mundo sigue diciendo que somos amigos de la infancia.

—¿Entonces piensas que yo te ayudaré a recordarlo? Pft, estúpido Deku.

Ese apodo, lo escuchó antes de Uraraka-san, pero ahora que él lo pronunciaba, era algo totalmente diferente, como si encendiera una chispa en su cabeza.

—¡Sí! Eso pienso —lo tomó del brazo cuando este quiso salir del ascensor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos minutos, pero Katsuki fue el primero en apartarla.

—Como si fuera tan importante recordar esa época —se terminó soltando de su agarre para dirigirse a su habitación. La puerta del ascensor se cerró dejando a Izuku totalmente solo.

.

.

.

Nuevamente esa presión en su pecho apareció. Cuando entró a su cuarto azotó la puerta para luego tirarse en su cama. Se negaba a contarle sobre su pasado, era inútil, no tenía que ver con el presente y él no era para nada el indicado para hablar sobre eso. No es porque tuviera miedo de su reacción, no es porque esto le quitaría ese brillo en la mirada o que dejaría de verlo como siempre, si nunca pudo quitarse de encima al nerd ¿por qué ahora lo haría?

Algo dentro de sí respondió: claro que cambiarían, ahora Deku vería las cosas desde una perspectiva más actual, no tendría en cuenta los sentimientos del pasado. Porque nadie más que él sabe cómo se sentía cuando era un niño…

Inevitablemente recordó varios momentos de su infancia: él despreciándolo, Deku con esa expresión de querer llorar, Deku siguiéndolo a todos lados, él y Deku pensando en ser héroes…. Deku siendo tan Deku.

—Esto es tan estúpido.

Y efectivamente lo era, odiaba pensar en el pasado, pero efectivamente por eso mismo, tenía ese conflicto mental.

.

.

.

En la mañana del sábado, Izuku Midoriya tuvo sus primeros recuerdos: En primer lugar, recordó parte de su infancia y su obsesión con All Might. En segundo, se trataba de varios momentos con Uraraka, específicamente el día que la conoció.

—Oh, ¿así que una de las primeras personas a quién recuerda es a Uraraka? —Mina lo dijo en un tono bastante sospechoso que hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

Todos se encontraban bastantes feliz por este hecho, excepto una persona y a nadie le extrañaba de quien se trataba. Bakugou se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno y volvió a su cuarto con la excusa de que entrenaría. Solo Kirishima lo siguió, seguramente para reprocharle su actitud.

De todas formas él no era el único decepcionado, Midoriya de alguna forma también esperaba que Katsuki sería el primero a quien recordaría, especialmente luego de lo que sintió ayer.

Esa misma tarde, Izuku se fue de los dormitorios para ir con su madre ese fin de semana, junto a un héroe contratado para protegerlo durante ese tiempo por si el agresor planeaba volver con él. Antes de irse, se despidió de todos y notó a Bakugou al fondo, pero cuando sus miradas chocaron este la apartó rápidamente.

Era una situación bastante irónica: mientras uno intentaba llenar las piezas faltantes con toda la información que le llegara, otro intentaba olvidarse de todo enfocando su atención en otras cosas.

Durante la noche, y en un cuarto que no se sentía para nada suyo, Izuku comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno sobre los hechos cronológicos tomando en cuenta toda la información que tenía, lo cual había sido un trabajo complicado ya que se encontró con muchas personas y cada una tenía algo diferente que contarle, por lo cual se quedó hasta la madrugada escribiendo. A su lado tenía un álbum con fotos de su infancia, en varias de ella aparecía con Katsuki. Parecía que se habían conocido toda la vida, que compartieron tantas cosas juntos, pero aun así ¿por qué era el único del cual no tenía información alguna? Seguramente él era la persona quien llenaría los espacios en blanco de su biografía, cuando volviera, hablaría con él.

Esa noche, recordó todo lo relacionado con All Might y el One for All.

.

.

.

Katsuki se encontraba cansado de toda la situación. Su madre lo había llamado varias veces para insistirle en que fuera a casa y poder tener una reunión con los Midoriya para poder resolver mejor el problema del inútil de Deku; obviamente se negó. Y esa misma tarde, mientras entrenaba con Kirishima, este abrió el tema mencionando la gran ayuda que sería si solo hablara con él; de nuevo, se negó.

Él no respondería todas sus dudas, él no era la solución a sus problemas, obviamente no significaba nada para ese nerd, si prefería recordar a una chica que conoció ese mismo año a la persona que lo trató como una basura por casi toda la vida, ese no era su puto problema. Si alguien podía ayudarlo a recordar, definitivamente no sería él y estaba bien con eso, el problema era cuando otros intentaban atormentarlo con eso.

—Si le llegó a decir algo, otra vez me mirará con lástima otra vez —en alguna parte de su mente, cambió la palabra "lástima" por "decepción".

A la mañana siguiente reportaron otro caso de amnesia similar al de Midoriya, pero en otra zona. Nadie descartó que eran asuntos separados y hubo mucha más seguridad cerca de la escuela.

.

.

Izuku volvió en la tarde del domingo, bastante renovado y ya por fin podía recordar otras caras, entre ellas, a Kirishima, Todoroki y a Iida, todos celebraron ante esto, ya que era un gran avance, pero nuevamente, Katsuki fue el más disgustado ante esto, él no lo entendía bien, pero en situaciones así, odiaba tener razón. Él no era alguien importante para ayudarlo a recordar.

Odiaba tener razón sobre esto, porque demostraba que de cierta forma, para Deku él era igual que todos ellos. Aún cuando había expresado en varias ocasiones la admiración que sentía por él, no significaba nada en momentos así, después de todo, con sus recuerdos lo más probable es que su lado más fanático y estúpido se hubiera ido con estos. Nuevamente su pecho dolió y eso solo empeoró su enojo; no entendía por qué se sentía tan traicionado.

El molesto nerd intentó hablar varias veces con él en lo que quedaba del día, pero simplemente lo ignoró, por primera vez agradecía lo metiches que eran sus compañeros, ya que le facilitó muchas veces huir de una conversación que no quería tener.

.

.

.

Los días posteriores Izuku fue recordando al resto de sus compañeros y algunos profesores, junto a eventos bastante importantes que tuvieron que ver con la liga de villanos, específicamente lo ocurrido en la USJ, pero no los más recientes. Y cada vez que recordaba a alguien nuevo, Bakugou perdía cada vez la paciencia provocando que fuera insufrible estar a su lado durante esos días.

Entendía que no fuera "Tan" importante en su vida, pero aun así, ¿ser el último en ser recordado? ¿Tan poca era su importancia? Ahora esto se trataba más bien de una cuestión de orgullo, y por eso quien mencionara ese tema delante de él, recibiría una explosión en la cara. Lo curioso del caso, es que no era el único frustrado por todo esto.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, otros casos similares al de Midoriya habían ocurrido, lo cual provocó que cada vez más personas hablaran del hecho y que se creara un toque de queda más estricto en los dormitorios, incluso cancelando eventos importantes. De todas formas, ya para ese tiempo, había recuperado gran parte de sus recuerdos, solo habían unos espacios sin llenar y efectivamente era todo lo relacionado con Katsuki Bakugou. Todo su cuaderno se encontraba lleno de información, pero no tenía ni una sola hoja que hablara de él, ¿acaso su mente se negaba a recordarlo? De ser así ¿realmente valdría la pena saber la verdad? Tenía miedo que al final toda esa curiosidad lo hiciera descubrir algo horrible, pero aun así, tenía que disipar todas esas dudas.

Mientras organizaba su librero, había descubierto un cuaderno relacionado con él, todas unas páginas llenas con la información de Katsuki, o mejor dicho "Kacchan" como lo había apodado, pronunciaba ese nombre un par de veces pero seguía sintiéndose raro y hasta algo avergonzado por ser algo tan… infantil, ¿cómo reaccionaría si lo llamaba así? No, era mejor no hacerlo hasta que lo recordara, tenía miedo de decepcionarlo. No era un tonto, podía notar su enojo, y como este crecía cada vez que "desbloqueaba" nueva información y ninguna era relacionada a él, tal frustración parecía afectarlo por igual. Claro, estaba feliz de recordar a sus otros amigos, pero según sus apuntes, Kacchan no era un cualquiera.

Era una sensación difícil de describir, cuando perdías toda tu memoria solo te sentías desorientado y algo triste, pero era algo general, después de todo era la pérdida de algo importante, pero cuando te faltaba recordar algo en específico, era más complicado, porque solo podías pensar en ese detalle, darle un montón de vueltas, y no llegar a nada. Antes tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, y ahora solo podía pensar en una persona, lo cual lo hacía sentir aun más avergonzado porque se sentía como una especie de fan obsesionado; y claro que lo era, pero no pensó que hasta ese punto de no poder dormir correctamente por estar pensando en él.

En una de esas noches sin poder dormir, salió para correr un poco dentro de lo permitido. En ese momento, se encontró con él. Katsuki se encontraba entrenando, estaba practicando unos movimientos de lucha sin usar su quirk ya que eso solo llamaría la atención. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia y él no se esforzó para hacerse notar, es más, aprovechó la situación porque sabía que era una en un millón de que podía verlo tan de cerca.

.

.

.

Hace años no se encontraba tan enojado como en ese momento. Sentía que literalmente explotaría en cualquier momento y todo por ese estúpido nerd. Ya trataba a todos con normalidad, pero él seguía siendo un completo desconocido, ¿quién se creía? ¡Maldición! Y siempre lo seguía llamándolo Bakugou-san, eso solo empeoraba su humor de sobremanera. Odiaba ser tratado así, le causaba náuseas, no pasó toda su vida soportándolo para que ahora lo trate así.

Dio otro golpe al aire pensando que era el estúpido de Deku, pero ni descargando su ira de esta forma podía sentirse tranquilo. Solo cuando paró un momento para tomar algo de agua, lo notó. Ahí sentado cerca de un arbusto estaba la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos, mirándolo con esa estúpida mirada de curiosidad que tenía desde que eran niños.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! —su tono logró exaltarlo un poco.

—L-lo siento, no pensaba observarte de esa forma, pero eh, también me parecía grosero interrumpirte así que preferí esperar a que-

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, nerd.

—De acuerdo —tomó un suspiro—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya te dije que no te comentaré nada del pasado —dio la media vuelta dando terminada la conversación, pero Izuku no aceptó esto.

—¡Claro que sí! Necesito saberlo, ¿por qué eres al único al que no logro recordar? —lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—¡¿Crees que yo lo sé?! No tengo la maldita respuesta —se giró para confrontarlo—. Todo el mundo me habla como si yo fuera el responsable de esto ¡cuando no es así! ¿Crees que yo estoy feliz con este resultado? Es una mierda que comiences a tratarme como un extraño de repente cuando se supone que siempre estás siguiéndome como una maldita garrapata de un lado a otro, ¿para qué luego tu pequeña y estúpida mente esté diciendo totalmente lo contrario? Es un dolor en el culo que todos me estén mirando con lástima porque "oh, pobrecito su amigo de la infancia no lo recuerda". Joder, cuando se supone que te habías autoproclamado mi rival dejas que un villano cualquiera te haya hecho eso, ¿en serio siendo tan descuidado piensas ser un héroe? ¡¿Acaso no estabas diciendo qué me superarías?!

Su respiración era entrecortada luego de soltar todo lo que tenía en mente. Se encontraba cansado, tanto mental como físicamente y ya no tenía idea alguna de qué carajos estaba diciendo. Odiaba esto, odiaba que ese imbécil siempre lo viera en sus momentos de debilidad. "T_e mostré mi lado más débil para que luego lo olvides totalmente_" maldecía dentro de sí.

.

.

"¡¿Acaso no estabas diciendo que me superarías?!"

Su cabeza comenzó a doler ante esta frase, pero decidió ignorarlo y responderle. No podía quedarse callado, tenía un deja vú sobre esta situación y una parte de su instinto le gritaba que no dejara las cosas así.

—No te estoy pidiendo que arregles las cosas, sé que es imposible, solo quiero saber más de ti —maldición, su cabeza dolía cada vez más—. ¡También me frustra no poder recordarte! Todo a mi alrededor me dice que eres alguien importante para mí, pero me estás demostrando completamente lo contrario. ¿Te enoja que no te recuerde? Pues ¡a mí me enoja también! Esto no ha sido nada fácil para mí, pero aun así quiero intentar lo posible para recuperar todos mis recuerdos. Así que ¡deberías dejar de ser tan terco como siempre y ayudarme en esto... Kacchan!

Ambos se quedaron congelados ante esto. Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que pronunciaba ese nombre, y esta vez se sintió bastante natural.

Como si fuera una corriente que deja de ser obstruida después de tanto tiempo, todos sus recuerdos, incluso los faltantes que no tenían que ver con Kacchan, comenzaron a fluir uno por uno.

—Kacchan… —repitió ese nombre como si hubiera descubierto la llave maestra. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

—Oe, nerd, ¿qué carajos ocurre contigo? —el rubio parecía a punto de entrar a pánico y ¿quién no lo estaría? De un momento le estaba gritando y al otro estaba llorando.

Izuku alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre Katsuki para abrazarlo; era incapaz de contener su emoción.

—Por fin te recuerdo, Kacchan.

—Te tardaste mucho, Deku.

Por alguna milagrosa razón, no le gritó nada, ni se opuso al abrazo, es más, para su sorpresa, terminó correspondiéndole. Toda esta situación había sido algo tenso para ambos, pero ahora por fin podían estar más tranquilos.

Se quedaron un largo rato así, y como si fuera un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, no comentaron nada al separarse. Deku tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, Bakugou solo se río ante esto.

—Ahora luces peor que nunca.

—Oye… —aun así no siguió quejándose—. Pero ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de recordarte, realmente mi vida sería totalmente diferente sin ti, no puedo pensar en donde estaría si no te hubiera conocido.

—Ja, claro que agradeces que esté en tu vida, serías mucho más fracasado y debilucho sin mi presencia.

—Tienes razón.

Un viernes en la noche, una semana después del incidente, Izuku Midoriya recordó a la persona más importante en su vida y junto a ella, todos sus recuerdos restantes volvieron. Sin embargo, ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema ni las palabras tan cursis que pronunciaron esa noche.

Tres días después de esto, se descubrió que todo era obra de un ladrón, quien usaba su quirk para confundir tanto a héroes como posibles testigos. Cuando se le interrogó sobre las capacidades de su habilidad, este comentó que al mes cualquier persona era capaz de recuperar su memoria.

—¿Un mes? Pero Deku-kun la recuperó en menos de una semana —todos se pusieron pensativos ante esto.

—Según el villano, dependiendo de la fuerza de voluntad o de los mismos lazos, su quirk variaba de duración. Midoriya debió tener algo o alguien que le ayudó a recordar todo más fácilmente —explicó Aizawa—. En fin, ya podemos iniciar las clases con normalidad. Más te vale ponerte el día —señaló a Izuku.

—¡Sí!

"_¿Algo fuerte?_" Se preguntó en sus adentros, pero la respuesta estaba justo al frente literalmente. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que fue gracias a esa persona. Definitivamente una vida sin poder recordar a Kacchan, hubiera sido una vida bastante vacía.


End file.
